Conventionally, in a video camera, a zoom adjustment lever and a focus adjustment lever are provided, and a user operates the levers to make a zoom adjustment and a focus adjustment of a lens.
Typically, a zoom adjustment lever and a focus adjustment lever are each disposed at a midpoint when a user does not touch the levers. When a user presses the lever toward one direction (+ direction), a zoom lens or a focus lens is moved to the direction at a speed corresponding to a pressing force thereof. Further, when a user presses the lever toward the other direction (− direction), the zoom lens or the focus lens is moved to the opposite direction (the other direction) at a speed corresponding to a pressing force thereof.
A video camera as described above which is provided with a zoom adjustment lever and a focus adjustment lever can achieve adjustments of a zoom lens and a focus lens easily by a user by operating the levers.
Patent Document 1 discloses that a zoom adjustment lever is provided to a video camera, and changeable speed zoom is performed on the basis of an operation state of the lever.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. HEI6-273658